


Ralph's New Career

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Happy Days, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:43:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ralph is tired of teaching music to his students in his apartment. He goes job hunting to find a bigger place since his apartment is too small for a lot of kids. He gets a job teaching music at his old high school, Jefferson High School.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of these parts in this story you can just get Donny Osmond's bio 'Life Is Just What You Make It' to make it less confusing for you all when I mention stuff like this. Thanks for reading!

Late that afternoon, Ralph Malph was in his apartment, teaching piano to the kids of all ages, from kindergarten to high school. He had been noticing how big his class had been growing recently. He had figured he couldn’t teach it in his apartment anymore since he had been getting new students. He saw six o’clock was growing near and parents should be here to pick up the younger kids and the high school kids could leave on their own. 

“Class is now over for today, everyone. I’ll see you tomorrow. Have a good night,” Ralph told his class.

That’s when the parents started walking into the apartment. Ralph talked with the parents and the high school kids were already walking out of the door as well with a wave from Ralph since he was busy talking with the parents of the younger children.

Once the last of the kids were out of the apartment for the day, Ralph saw the apartment was quiet again. He saw the class was starting to get better at the piano and he had a few beginners. Ralph decided to get started on dinner once the telephone started ringing. 

“Great. I haven’t had peace and quiet at all today,” Ralph said to himself when he walked over to the wall kitchen. 

“Hello?” Ralph said on the second ring. 

“Hi, Ralphie,” he heard a familiar voice say on the other end of the line. 

“Hi, Karen,” Ralph said to his girlfriend, Karen McCarey.

He knew they had been seeing each other for a while now. He remembered all the trouble he had been getting with other girls but this girl was the first one who would not walk away from him and that made him happy.

“How was your class, Ralphie?” Karen asked. 

“Great, sweetcakes, just great. I just finished the class,” Ralph said. 

“I know. Six o’clock is the ending of the class, right?” Karen asked. 

“Right, sweetcakes. My class has gotten a lot bigger now. I can’t teach it in my apartment anymore. I need a classroom,” Ralph told her. 

“A classroom? Who would take you in?” Karen asked. 

“I don’t know. I’m going to start searching first thing tomorrow morning,” Ralph told his girlfriend.

“Good luck, Ralphie. Let me know once you get a job. I have something to ask you,” Karen said. 

“What’s that?” Ralph asked, all ears.

“I was wondering if you would like to go to Washington and meet my parents sometime. I know you haven’t met them yet. I’m sure they would love you,” Karen said. 

“I would like to meet your parents, Karen. Would they like to hear my jokes?” Ralph asked. 

“I’m sure they would. I’ve been telling them all about you,” Karen said. 

“You have? What do they think of me after hearing all about me?” Ralph asked her. 

“I don’t know. I’m sure they would want to meet you in person to decide that,” Karen said. 

“I see,” Ralph said. 

“I’ll set up a date with Mom and Dad and see when would be a perfect time for you to fly to Washington to meet them,” Karen said. 

“Okay. You know I have my piano class during the week,” Ralph reminded her. 

“Right. I haven’t forgotten that,” Karen said.

They said a few more words and Ralph blew Karen a kiss on the telephone and they were off the line. 

“Finally I get to eat,” Ralph said.

It was finally 6:45 that evening when he made himself a TV dinner. Once Ralph finished eating dinner, he found out he was tired so he went to bed early that night. Before he could go to bed he heard the telephone ring again. 

“Again? Who could it be this time?” Ralph asked himself, making another trip to the telephone. 

“Hello?” Ralph said, picking up the telephone. 

“Hi, Ralph,” Richie said. 

“Hi, Rich,” Ralph said, yawning. 

“Are you tired, Ralph? If you are, I can always call in the morning,” Richie said. 

“I was planning on going to bed earlier tonight. I had a hard day with my class today,” Ralph said. 

“You did?” Richie asked. 

“I sure did,” Ralph said, yawning a second time.

He knew he wasn’t faking the yawns.

“I even got a few new students today in the class, Rich. Haven’t you noticed how big my class has grown recently?” Ralph asked Richie. 

“No, I haven’t, Ralph. That’s a good thing,” Richie said, hearing his friend’s news. 

“I know. I have noticed I can’t teach piano in my apartment anymore. I’m going to look for a classroom first thing tomorrow morning. I just realized I need a real job, Rich. I don’t know who would take me in, but I’ll look around,” Ralph said.

“Maybe Fonzie can give you an idea,” Richie said. 

“Thanks, Rich, but I want to do this on my own,” Ralph said.

“Good luck on job hunting tomorrow, Ralph,” Richie said. 

“Thanks, Rich,” Ralph said.

After the conversation with Richie, Ralph went straight to bed. He knew how tired he had been so he went straight to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Ralph woke up the next morning feeling fresh. 

“Morning already? Time flies,” Ralph said when he saw the time on the clock next to his bed read 8:00 AM.

He flew out of bed pretty quickly and changed out of his pajamas and took a quick shower and ate breakfast. 

“Today I’m job hunting,” Ralph said to himself as he dried himself with his towel.

After changing into that day’s clothes, he turned on the blow dryer and dried his hair and had breakfast after his hair was dried. 

“I feel fresh today,” Ralph said as he walked into the kitchen and made himself bacon and eggs.

Ralph finished eating breakfast around 8:45 that morning. He found his house keys and locked the apartment door behind himself and found his car waiting for him in the parking lot. One thing he didn’t notice about his car when he started the engine that morning was that his car was running out of gas.

The minute he started the engine it turned itself off. 

“Great. Just great. How else am I going to get into town today?” Ralph asked himself not happy his car died down.

Ralph got out his cell phone and called Fonzie’s apartment. He heard a sleepy Fonzie answer the phone. 

“Hi, Fonz. I’ve got an emergency for you,” Ralph said, hearing Fonzie yawn on the other end of the line. 

“Not now, Malph. The Fonz is still sleeping,” Fonzie told Ralph sleepily. 

“Sorry, Fonz. My emergency is my car ran out of gas,” Ralph said. 

“Go to a gas station and get more gas. This ain’t the Fonz’s problem,” Fonzie said, still tired. 

“That’s just the problem, Fonz. Can you bring your truck and bring my car to the gas station? My car died,” Ralph said.

That woke Fonzie up. 

“If you’re that serious, Malph, give the Fonz a few minutes. I ain’t awake yet. I need to eat first,” Fonzie said. 

“All right, Fonz. The car will be waiting,” Ralph said as he heard Fonzie’s phone click on the other end.

Fonzie gave out a groan as he got out of bed. He couldn’t believe the phone call he had just gotten from one of his friends. He slowly got out of bed and changed into his usual clothes and headed for the Cunningham house for breakfast. 

“Morning, my favorite middle class family,” Fonzie said. 

“Good morning, Fonzie,” Howard said. 

“Morning, Mrs. C,” Fonzie said. 

“Good morning, Arthur,” Marion said and gave Fonzie a kiss.

He blushed.

“I see you’re not fully awake, Fonzie,” Howard said.

He could tell Fonzie was still tired. 

“That’s right, Mr. C. I am still tired. I just got a telephone call from Ralph. He wants me to get his car to the gas station for him,” Fonzie said. 

“Couldn’t he do that himself?” Howard asked. 

“He says his car ran out of gas and it died down,” Fonzie said, “so I have to do it.”

“I see, Fonzie. I guess it calls for your tow truck,” Howard said. 

“That’s what Malph wants me to do,” Fonzie said.

Fonzie took a seat at the kitchen table with the Cunninghams after taking his thermos from Marion. 

“Thank you for filling this up, Mrs. C,” Fonzie said. 

“You’re welcome, Arthur,” Marion said.

Fonzie ate quickly. Both Howard and Marion noticed. 

“Busy day, Fonz?” Howard asked. 

“Kind of. I have to take care of Malph right now. I’ll see you Cs later,” Fonzie said and thanked Marion for breakfast and was out of the door. 

Fonzie arrived at Ralph’s apartment and found Ralph waiting for him in the car in the driver’s seat. 

“Thank goodness you finally got here, Fonz. The car never responded to me,” Ralph said in disappointment. 

“Ain’t that a shame, Malph. Let me see what we can do at the gas station,” Fonzie said.

“Get more gas? I want to get started on a job hunt. I need a classroom since my class is getting bigger by the season, Fonz. I can’t teach it in my apartment anymore,” Ralph told Fonzie. 

“Good luck, Malph,” Fonzie said. 

He didn’t seem interested in hearing about the piano class much but knew Ralph did it for the fun of it. He knew Ralph taught grades of all ages except college because Ralph couldn’t get the college kids interested and they walked out on him every time he tried getting the college kids into piano.

“I am also planning on leaving Milwaukee to meet Karen’s parents, Fonz. They live in Washington, D. C. They know who I am. They aren’t letting me sleep in their apartment. That’s what Karen tells me and I don’t plan to do so. I know the hotel is better than sleeping in strangers’ apartments,” Ralph said. 

“You’re smart enough to figure that out for a nerd, Malph,” Fonzie said. 

“When are you planning on leaving town to meet your girlfriend’s parents, Malph?” Fonzie asked. 

“I haven’t figured that out yet, Fonz. I’m still thinking of a date to leave town. Karen’s helping me with that,” Ralph said. 

Fonzie liked the idea and didn’t say anything. 

“I’m sure her parents would love you, Malph. Maybe you can tell them some of your jokes,” Fonzie suggested. 

“I plan to do that, Fonz. Karen tells me her father is a red head like the two of us. I can’t wait to see his hair,” Ralph said, not knowing Don McCarey was already bald since he was in his nineties. 

“Red fits your in – laws if you ever marry her, Malph,” Fonzie said. 

“I think so too, Fonz. I’m thinking of marrying her,” Ralph said. 

Fonzie didn’t reply to Ralph’s statement so he stayed quiet. Fonzie took Ralph’s car to the garage to work on that day so Ralph had to take the bus around Milwaukee for his job hunt until his car was ready. Ralph went all over the schools for interviews and every one of them told him they would call him once he got the job. Weeks later he got a call from Jefferson High School, saying he got the job in a couple weeks. Ralph knew it was a bad time for him to start his job at the high school on Monday and he told the principal he couldn’t make it that Monday because he already had a trip to Washington, D. C. planned out. She told Ralph that was all right and they would see him once he came back.


	3. Chapter 3

Ralph was stuck since he had to plan his trip to meeting Karen’s parents, Don and Shirley McCarey and find somebody to sub for him. The only person in his mind was his friend, Potsie Webber. He called Potsie’s number in Utah and waited for somebody to pick up the telephone. Ralph recognized the musical voice of Donny Osmond on the other end of the phone. 

“Is Warren there?” Ralph asked. 

“One minute,” Donny said. 

A few minutes later, Ralph heard Potsie say, “Hello?” 

“Hi, Pots,” Ralph said. 

“Hi, Ralph. My dad told me a friend was on the phone. I thought it was Richie,” he said.

“Nope. Just me,” Ralph said. 

Ralph remembered Donny Osmond was Potsie’s adopted father. Potsie had been living in Utah since he was four years old but he would visit with him and Richie and Fonzie from time to time but he had been busy with his music career. 

“I have something to ask you, Pots,” Ralph said.

“What’s that?” Potsie asked, interested in what Ralph was going to ask him. 

“I just got a job here in Milwaukee and it turns out I can’t go to the job on my first day, Pots. I was wondering if you could fly out here to Milwaukee on Monday and sub for me. I have to fly out to Washington, D. C. to meet my girlfriend’s parents. I had that planned out before I got the job here,” Ralph told Potsie. 

“That sounds tough, Ralph. I guess I can take your place while you’re gone. How long do you plan to be in Washington?” Potsie asked. 

“A week.” 

“Okay. I can take your place, Ralph. What school is this?” Potsie asked. 

“Jefferson High. I guess Richie can take you there,” Ralph said. 

“I’m sure he can. You know I don’t know anything about piano, Ralph. Can I bring my guitar with me and play it for the kids?” Potsie asked. 

“Sure. Go ahead,” Ralph said, thinking it wasn’t a bad idea. 

It was finally time for Ralph to catch his plane ride to Washington, D. C. the following day. Richie was able to take Ralph to the airport. Richie was eating breakfast with his family that morning when he remembered he had to take Ralph to the airport afterwards.

“What are you doing today, Richard?” Howard asked, sipping his coffee. 

“I’ve got to take Ralph to the airport after breakfast. Ralph is flying into Washington, D. C. and today is also his first day of teaching piano at Jefferson, so he had to ask Potsie to take over while he flew out to D. C. and Potsie said he could do it for Ralph until he came back. Ralph had this planned out a long time ago. He’s meeting his girlfriend’s parents out there for the first time,” Richie said, taking a bite of Corn Flakes. 

“I hope Ralph and his girlfriend’s parents get along for the first time. What did you say his girlfriend’s name was again?” Howard asked. 

“Karen McCarey. She’s a nice girl,” Richie said, “and Ralph says he wants to marry her.”

“How long have they been seeing each other?” Marion asked. 

“Not very long. She’s a redhead like the two of us. She’s pretty,” Richie said. 

“I think I’ve seen her around a few times. I like her long hair,” Joanie said. 

“That’s her,” Richie said. 

“Ask Ralph if I can meet her sometime,” Joanie said. 

“I don’t know, Joanie. She’s on the police force,” Richie said. 

“A policewoman? Wow,” Joanie said. 

“This I’ve got to see!” she said. 

Richie rolled his eyes. Joanie noticed. 

“Richie!” she said. 

“What?” he asked. 

“I saw that! That wasn’t very nice,” Joanie said. 

“I also have another question about Ralph’s girlfriend,” Joanie added. 

“What?” Richie asked. 

“How long have his girlfriend’s parents been married?” Joanie asked. 

“He said they’ve been married seventy – one years,” Richie said, still surprised that Mr. and Mrs. McCarey have been married that long. 

“Wow,” Joanie and Marion said in unison. 

“That’s what love does to you,” Howard said. 

“Do you think you and Mom will reach seventy – one like Ralph’s girlfriend’s parents did?” Joanie asked Howard. 

“We’re working on it,” Howard said. 

“Aren’t we, Marion?” Howard asked. 

“Yes, we are, Howard,” she agreed and the couple kissed. 

The family finished eating breakfast and Richie dropped Joanie off at school and drove straight to Ralph’s apartment. He parked the car in the parking lot and headed for the apartment upstairs. He knocked on the door and waited for a few minutes until Ralph let him into the apartment. 

“Hi, Rich. I’m almost ready,” Ralph said. 

“Okay. I just dropped Joanie off at school,” Richie said.

Ralph nodded as he went to his bedroom to get his suitcase. Richie followed his friend in case he needed to help with anything. 

“I wonder how Potsie’s doing at the high school,” Richie said as the two locked up the apartment and headed for the trunk. 

“I don’t know. I’ll get the results later this week. I’ll be gone this whole week anyway. He asked if he could bring along his guitar, and I said it was okay. He doesn’t know much piano like I do, but it won’t hurt for them to listen to another instrument but I’m opposite of Potsie who knows so much about guitar and I don’t know much guitar,” Ralph said. 

“True. Look at Pots. He had a music career and was popular,” Richie said. 

“True,” Ralph said, “and he lives with a famous family.” 

Richie didn’t say anything since he was pulling onto the interstate. Richie pulled onto the interstate and twenty minutes later the two of them were at the airport. 

“Busy traffic today, huh, Rich?” Ralph asked. 

“Yeah. I’ve never seen so much traffic these days,” Richie agreed.

“Me either, but it makes me wonder why so much had been coming and going. Karen doesn’t talk much about her job as deputy sheriff. She’s been working on a twelve – year – old cold case murder about a deputy sheriff so I haven’t gotten any details on it so I think she wants me out of it. She’s been telling me the sheriff in the department she works for has been getting a lot of health problems lately. I don’t blame him. She hasn’t said what problems they are since the department hasn’t found out yet,” Ralph said.

“That’s too bad,” Richie said.

“I know. I hope the sheriff will be able to stay here at the department since he’s a good sheriff,” Ralph said. 

“What’s his name again?” Richie asked. 

“Jeremy Cline.” 

“I remember him now,” Richie said. 

The two made it into the airport. 

“You call me once you get into Washington and let me know you made it okay,” Richie said, remembering he wanted his friend to be safe. 

“I will, Rich. I know I don’t travel much since the war happened,” Ralph said. 

“I know. I agree I don’t either. I’ll stay here until your plane leaves and I’ll head back,” Richie said. 

“Okay.” 

Ralph headed to his seat on the plane. Richie watched as Ralph left for the plane. He stayed until the plane flew away from the airport and after it was gone, he did leave the airport and went back to the airport’s parking lot and drove back to where he lived with Lori Beth. He remembered after looking at the clock, now was the time for him to take his painkillers after being involved in a gunshot a few years ago and he had survived with a bullet in the buttocks for life. He still felt pain until today but not as badly as he had back then.


	4. Chapter 4

Richie turned the TV on after swallowing a couple painkillers with three glasses of water and listened to the morning news. He missed working for the Milwaukee Journal but had remembered he gotten fired after calling Potsie’s TV son, Henry fat in his last newspaper article after his son returned to television. Richie remembered Potsie was staying in his and Lori Beth’s guest room for this entire week Ralph was in D. C., so he was going to pick up Potsie around suppertime since he had to teach the after – school program Ralph was involved in. Richie saw how fast today had flown and now it was 5:45 and he decided to go to town early so he could be there on time to pick up his best friend at the high school. He got there on time and found the classroom without any trouble. He was there with other parents who were there to pick up their students. They didn’t notice Richie since they were busy collecting their children. Until the last of the children had come and gone, Richie finally walked into the classroom. 

“Hi, Pots,” Richie said. 

“Hi, Rich. Are you ready?” Potsie asked, grabbing his things along with his guitar.

“Yes,” Richie said. 

“Okay,” Potsie said and locked the classroom. 

After Potsie locked the classroom door, the two of them walked out of the high school and got into the car and drove to the house and joined Lori Beth, Richie Jr., and Sara for supper. After supper, Potsie decided to go to bed early that. 

“I’m turning in now,” Potsie said. 

“I’m bushed,” he added. 

“All right, Pots. We’ll see you in the morning,” Richie said and he watched his best friend head upstairs to the guest room. 

Everyone in the household slept well that night. Potsie was up early the next morning. He found out he was up before Richie was. He had gotten up around the same time as Richie Jr. and Sarah because they had to go to school that day also. 

“Hi,” both Richie Jr. and Sarah greeted Potsie when they came downstairs that Thursday morning. 

“Morning,” Potsie said. 

He could tell Richie Jr. still sounded a bit sleepy that morning and still didn’t want to go to school that day but Potsie knew it was his tough luck. Potsie was going to get his guitar after eating breakfast that morning so he could play it during the after school program that Ralph was involved with. 

He remembered he played the guitar yesterday for the kids and they had enjoyed it a lot so he was going to do it again this afternoon. He knew Ralph sure had a lot of kids for the after school program. He couldn’t keep track of every single student Ralph had in the after school program. He had asked himself what happened to the college kids but he would ask Ralph about that when Ralph came back at the end of the week. 

It was finally time to go to Jefferson High for the day. Potsie already had the guitar ready. Richie had his car keys in hand and now everyone was ready for the ride to town. Richie drove Sarah off first since she had to be there right away. After dropping Richie Jr. and Sarah off, Richie finally headed to Jefferson High.

“Are you ready for your second day, Pots?” Richie asked his best friend.

“Yeah,” Potsie answered. 

“How did your first day turn out? I forgot to ask about that,” Richie said. 

“It went fine, thanks for asking,” Potsie said. 

“That’s good to hear,” Richie said. 

Richie offered to join his best friend by walking Potsie to the classroom, which 237. Potsie took the offer. 

“Thanks, Rich,” Potsie said.

“I could always use the company,” Potsie added. 

The two of them locked the car and headed inside the high school. 

“Have you met any of the teachers here, Pots?” Richie asked. 

“A couple, yes. They knew who I was because of my music career. They like my music,” Potsie said. 

“That’s a compliment,” Richie said. 

“I know.” 

“Did they tell you what songs they enjoyed hearing from you?” Richie asked. 

“They thought ‘Sleepin’ Away Till Midnight’ was their favorite,” Potsie said. 

“That was a huge hit,” Richie said. 

“It was. It was number one for thirty weeks on the charts,” Potsie said. 

Richie found that hard to believe but he knew it was a good song. 

Wow,” was all Richie could say. 

“I know.” 

The two of them finally made to Ralph’s classroom and found a few students waiting. He found the students deep in conversation. The students did notice Potsie. 

“Hi,” the students said to Potsie. 

“Hello,” he said in return.

Potsie said good – bye to Richie and watched as Richie started walking away. The students walked into the classroom after Potsie put his guitar beside the desk. After sitting at the desk, more students began piling into the room. After all the students were in the classroom and seated, the bell rang. That’s when Potsie began to take attendance. During roll call, Potsie got some recognition on who he was from some of the students. 

“I know who you are. My mom plays your music all the time,” one of the girls told Potsie. 

He looked at a sixteen – year – old girl in a pink and green T – shirt with blue jeans. He saw she had a ponytail in her long, brown hair. 

“You’re Warren Webber, right?” the girl asked. 

“That’s right,” he said.

“Can I give my mom an autograph from you?” the girl asked. 

“Sure, but that’ll have to wait after class,” Potsie told her.

“Thanks,” she said as he got to finishing roll call. 

After roll call was finished, Potsie got started on what they were going to be doing that day, which was talking about one of the most famous music legends in music history – the Osmonds, who were his adopted family members. 

“Class, today we’re going to be talking about one of the most famous music legends in music history, the Osmonds,” Potsie told the class. 

“As lots of you may not know, you might not even heard of them. I was adopted into the family when I was four,” Potsie said. 

Potsie continued the rest of the period talking about the Osmond Family and their history. 

“The Osmonds have been around for over fifty years and still recording,” Potsie told the class. 

“The Osmonds have been around for over fifty years and still recording,” Potsie told the class. 

“The Osmond Brothers appeared on the Andy Williams Show when they were children and also the Lawrence Welk Show. Marie Osmond first made her appearance when she was three years old. Once she made her first appearance on the Lawrence Welk Show, the funniest thing was that the Osmond Brothers told Lawrence Welk that Marie was an Osmond Brother when she was actually a girl,” Potsie told the class.

That’s when the class cracked up into giggles. The class thought that was funny. 

“When the seventies came along, that decade was a hit because that’s when a lot of singers became popular like the Osmonds, Olivia Newton – John, Barry Manilow, and a lot of other singers who came out with other hit songs and hit albums that boosted the charts,” Potsie told the class, “including the country western artists as well.” 

“The seventies did well for my family since they came out with a lot of hits and albums. They even made their own TV show, called The Donny and Marie Show, which lasted about four to five seasons. When the seventies were coming to a close and the eighties were nearing, my adopted father, Donny, was having a tough time in the eighties because he couldn’t come out with any new songs. Sometime during the eighties, my father, Donny, was noticing he had social phobia. While performing onstage, he was showing symptoms of social phobia and he didn’t know what to do about it and started seeing this doctor, Dr. Jerilyn Ross. She was recommended for him and he had liked her from the start,” Potsie told the class. 

That’s when the bell rang. 

“We’ll talk more about my family tomorrow, class. You may be dismissed,” Potsie said as the class stood up to leave. 

The same girl went up to Potsie.

“May I have your autograph for my mom now?” she asked. 

“Yes,” he said as the two of them found something for him to sign on. 

He handed her the piece of paper and she took it. 

“Thank you,” she said and walked out of the classroom. 

He said you’re welcome and she was already gone. She looked at his autograph when she was in the hallway. She thought she’d keep it in her backpack until she was home to give it to her mother. 

When six o’clock came, parents were picking up their children. The parents recognized Potsie for his career and had a few words with him. After all the kids and their parents left, Potsie saw Richie waiting for him outside the classroom. Richie couldn’t believe all the kids Ralph had in his after school program. The two best friends locked up the classroom, guitar in Potsie’s hand and they headed for the parking lot of the high school.

“How did it go today, Pots? It looked like you were busy when I saw you having a nice chat with those parents,” Richie said. 

“I was busy. You should’ve seen me this morning, Rich. I taught first period about my family and their careers,” Potsie said. 

“That’s something they could learn about,” Richie said. 

He did like the idea Potsie had to teach Ralph’s students about. The next morning, Potsie was ready to teach the kids more about his family more about the seventies and eighties. He hoped they learned a lot about his family that they didn’t know about. 

After the bell rang and roll call ended, Potsie said to the class, “I hope you all learned a lot about my family yesterday, class. Today I’m going to add on more to what you’ve learned yesterday. Today I’m just going to talk more about the seventies and eighties.”

“We’ll start with the nineteen seventies again, class. As I haven’t mentioned yet, my family, the Osmonds and another singing group who was also a family named the Jackson 5, we were rivals with them let alone friends. My father, Donny, was the seventh child of the Osmonds and the Jackson 5, had a seventh child also. His name was Michael. Both the Osmonds and the Jacksons had nine children in both their families and both families had one girl and eight boys. The thing about the two families was that us Osmonds were white and the Jacksons were black,” Potsie said to the listening audience.

“One thing about my family was that the Jackson 5’s father, George Jackson, didn’t like us because we were members of the Latter – Day Saints Church and we followed Joseph Smith. It was because we were Mormons,” Potsie added. 

“We ended up staying friends with the Jackson 5 in the seventies but our music was different and we had different hits. The one thing about us back then was the girls. The girls liked us Osmonds and Jacksons back then. Our music kept getting popular and so did our name. Back then it was Michael Jackson vs. Donny Osmond between the girls since they were only thirteen at the time.” 

“By the time the eighties arrived when my father was struggling to get more hit songs and also struggling with social phobia and seeing Dr. Ross, he was also at that time involved with a celebrity car race. He did end up winning the race and won the cup. He was laughed at by winning the car race and the other celebrities that were there had lost the race and had laughed him since he was a singer and actor and now a driver. He was asked this question when the race was over, “Are you going to be continuing to drive cars or singing?” He thought about it before answering this question and he thought he would be a driver today if he wouldn’t have anymore hit songs out since his career was in the drain,” Potsie said. 

Potsie now decided to tell the class about the best for last, which were the songs. 

“Now we’re going to talk about the songs my family had performed in the past years until now, class,” Potsie said, “but I will not mention every single song the family has performed in the past since there are so many of them out there. I’m going to mention the songs that my father, Donny and his sister, Marie have sung together as well since they have sung them on their TV show. I’ll even mention some of the eighties songs that my father has done but not all.” 

Before he began his list of tunes, he cleared his throat. All eyes were staring at him, waiting for him to continue on. 

“The songs my family has performed from the seventies until now are: “Yo – Yo,” “Down By The Lazy River,” “Paper Roses,” “Are You Lonesome Tonight,” “Hey Girl,” “Who’s Sorry Now,” “Soldier of Love,” “I’m Leaving It All Up To You,” “Morning Side of the Mountain,” “Love Will Survive,” “Meet Me in Montana,” “Where Did All the Good Times Go,” “Life Is Just What You Make It,” “You’re Still New To Me,” “Twelfth of Never,” “I Think About Your Lovin’,” “Girl,” “Let Me In,” “I’m In It For Love,” “Double Lovin’,” “Hey Girl,” “Love Me For a Reason,” and lots of others I won’t mention since there are lots of others,” Potsie said. 

That’s when the bell rang. 

“Well, I hope you learned a lot, class. You may go now,” he said as all the students grabbed their backpacks and left the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Ralph was enjoying the time in Washington, D. C. and also liked Karen’s parents, Don and Shirley McCarey. He was in his hotel room that Thursday night. He was getting ready to leave for the airport the next morning. 

“Those were nice folks,” Ralph said to himself as he was packing that Thursday night. 

He liked both Don and Shirley. He thought Don McCarey reminded him of Howard Cunningham back home in Milwaukee since they both sounded like one another. He saw that Karen’s father, Don, had been alike Howard in a way because both men were chubby. One story he never heard was that back in the day, Don was called Fatso while Howard was called chubby. 

He was looking forward to starting his first day at Jefferson High School on Monday. He couldn’t wait to tell Karen about his meeting with her parents. He was sure her parents already told her their side of the story. He called Karen that night, telling her he was going to the airport tomorrow morning for the flight home to Milwaukee. 

“All right, Ralphie. I missed you,” Karen said. 

“And I missed you. Your folks are really nice. I liked them,” Ralph said. 

“I heard about the meeting, Ralphie. I’ll tell you when you get home how it went. I don’t want to mention it over the phone,” Karen said. 

“Okay. I’m curious to find out what they thought of me,” he said. 

“I’ll pick you up tomorrow,” Karen said. 

“All right, sweetcakes. I’ll call once I fly into Milwaukee,” Ralph said. 

“You should call my cell phone since I’ll probably be in and out of the office tomorrow,” Karen said. 

“Okay.” 

That’s when they hung up the phone. Ralph was happy that Potsie was able to take over his class for him this week. He picked up the phone again and called Richie’s house because that was where Potsie was staying while he was out here in DC. 

“Hi, Ralph,” Richie said after a couple of rings. 

“Hi, Rich. May I speak with Pots for a while?” Ralph asked. 

“Sure. What day are you coming home?” Richie asked. 

“I plan to take the plane tomorrow morning but I would like to plan to be back sometime tomorrow afternoon,” Ralph said. 

“All right, Ralph. I’ll go get Potsie for you,” Richie said and disappeared to look for his best friend. 

“Pots, Ralph would like to have a few words with you,” Richie said. 

“Okay,” Potsie said, following Richie to the kitchen telephone. 

Potsie picked up the phone and watched Richie leave the kitchen. 

“Hi, Ralph,” Potsie said. 

“Hi, Pots. I’m flying back to Milwaukee tomorrow so I should be back tomorrow afternoon,” Ralph said.

“Okay.” 

“How are the kids doing?” Ralph asked. 

“Fine. You have quite a bunch of kids there, especially your after school program,” Potsie said.

“I know. I’m looking forward to meeting my students I’m going to start teaching. I can’t wait to see what they’re like,” Ralph said. 

“Some of them already know who I am. I had to give one girl her mother my autograph for her,” Potsie said. 

“Potsie, this isn’t a concert!” Ralph said. 

He added, “You’re such a Potsie. Don’t forget that!” 

“I know it wasn’t a concert, Malph, but the girl wanted an autograph from me so I had to do it.” 

“How typical can you get, Pots? I’m getting a ride from Richie tomorrow afternoon so I won’t see you until later this weekend,” Ralph said. 

“Okay, Ralph. See you then,” Potsie said. 

They said good – bye and Ralph saw it was starting to get late so he turned the lights out and fell asleep.

“What did Ralph want, Pots?” Richie asked. 

“He said he wanted to see me later this weekend after he’s back in Milwaukee. I think it has something to do with his students,” Potsie said. 

“I think so too,” Richie said, agreeing with Potsie.

“Potsie, may I ask you something?” Richie asked. 

“Sure. What?” 

“Have you ever thought of meeting other people that would be like us? I thought it would be interesting if they would be like us. I’ve often thought about meeting another me and wonder what he would look like and if he would be a writer like myself. Don’t you wonder if there’s another you out there?” Richie asked. 

“Yeah, I’ve thought of meeting another me sometimes. That should be interesting to see, Rich. I’ve often thought of meeting another Fonzie. I wonder what that’s like,” Potsie said. 

“Another Fonzie. Good one, Potsie. I don’t know if there’s another Fonzie out there or not. If there is another Fonzie out there somewhere, I wonder if he does some of the same things our Fonzie does,” Richie said. 

“Who knows? Maybe he drives a motorcycle like Fonz does,” Potsie said. 

Richie shrugged his shoulders. One thing they didn’t know was that this Fonzie was not a man but a woman but they did figure out the motorcycle bit right! 

That was when Richie gave a laugh about the second Fonzie but he never thought of another Joanie or Chachi. 

“Have you thought of another Ralph?” Potsie asked. 

“Another one? Yeah, I guess I have, but not as often as another us or Fonz. I wonder if he cracks jokes like our Ralph does,” Richie said. 

“I never thought of that,” Potsie said. 

One thing they didn’t know about the second Ralph Malph was that he didn’t joke but loved to laugh and he was a photographer for National Geographic. 

“I was wondering something, Rich,” Potsie said. 

“What?” Richie asked. 

“I was wondering if the other me sings like I do,” Potsie said. 

“That’s a thought. Maybe he sings some of the stuff you do,” Richie said. 

“I never thought of that,” Potsie said. 

Another thing the two of them didn’t know was that the other Potsie was an Elvis Presley impersonator and now in later stories was on his way to fame and now learning to record songs.


	6. Chapter 6

Ralph awoke the next morning, feeling refreshed and decided to eat breakfast in the hotel lobby with the other people who were eating breakfast there that morning. He decided to read that Friday’s newspaper since he didn’t bring any family members to chat with, since he didn’t mind. His flight was leaving around nine that morning so he didn’t have much time left. He was already packed up and ready to go. He decided to leave immediately after breakfast to go to the airport. He took his rental car to the airport and took his things with him. He waited until his flight was called. After the flight was called and Ralph was in his seat and buckled his seatbelt, the plane was ready for take – off. Ralph knew he’d be on the plane for quite a few hours today, so he would call Richie once he landed into Milwaukee.

He didn’t want to call Richie when he left the hotel because he didn’t want to wake the family up if they were still asleep but remembered it was a school day so he didn’t bother telling Richie he was leaving for the plane. He couldn’t call from the plane because his phone was out of service. He remembered Potsie would be in class while he landed in Milwaukee so he wouldn’t see Potsie until the weekend. He didn’t mind waiting until that long to see Potsie so this was Potsie’s last day to be with his students and he would take over on Monday. Once Ralph’s plane landed at the airport later that afternoon, Ralph took his cell out of the carry – on and dialed Richie at his house. Richie picked up. 

“Hi, Ralph,” Richie said. 

“Hi, Rich. I’m ready to be picked up. My plane just landed at the airport,” Ralph said.

“All right. I’ll be there soon,” Richie said. 

“Okay.” 

They were off. Richie showed up several minutes later. 

“Hi, Ralph,” he said. 

“Hi, Rich.” 

The two of them carried his luggage to the Porsche and put the bags into the trunk.

“Thanks for picking me up,” Ralph said.

“You’re welcome,” Richie said as the two friends got into the front seat of the car. 

“How did Potsie do this week with my class?” Ralph asked. 

“He did well,” Richie said. 

“That’s good.” 

“He even taught the kids this week about the Osmonds,” Richie said.

“Interesting. I was planning on doing that but I guess that’s all right if he did that,” Ralph said. 

“I guess he beat you to it,” Richie said. 

“Guess so. I’ll find other subjects then. I don’t know what ones yet, but I’ll find something.” 

“I’m sure you will,” Richie said as they drove to the Malph residence. 

“How far back did Pots teach the kids about the Osmonds?” Ralph asked. 

“He said he decided to tell them about his family from the fifties to the eighties,” Richie said. 

“Ah. Nice. Those were good years,” Ralph said as Richie opened the trunk in the driveway. 

Both the guys took the bags into the house after Ralph unlocked the door. 

“Does Karen know you’re coming back today?” Richie asked.

“She does. We talked last night,” Ralph said. 

“Wondering,” Richie said as they carried the bags to the master bedroom upstairs 

“I’m supposed to call her when I got home,” Ralph said, almost forgetting about the conversation he had with Karen from the night before. 

“Then go call her,” Richie said. 

“She said she was going to be in and out of the sheriff’s office,” Ralph said, “so I have to call her cell.” 

Richie watched his friend disappear to make the call to his wife. It only took Ralph a couple minutes to call Karen because he left a message on her voice mail and was back in the master bedroom. 

“She wasn’t there so I had to leave a message on her voice mail,” Ralph said. 

Richie didn’t reply so all he did was nod his head. 

“I’m going to leave now Ralph. I have to pick up Sarah from school. I’ll see you later,” Richie said. 

“Okay. See you later,” Ralph returned and walked Richie to the door. 

He watched from the window as the Porsche drove away from the driveway and disappeared. The one thing he, Richie, and Potsie didn’t know was that his wife, Karen May McCarey was in the role of Joanie Louise Cunningham.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning, Ralph and his wife, Karen, were in the kitchen, having breakfast. Karen made breakfast for themselves. 

“Thanks for breakfast, sweetcakes. Why don’t you tell me what your parents thought of our meeting?” Ralph asked, drinking through the coffee cup. 

“Are you sure you really want to know?” Karen asked. 

“Sure I’m sure. What kind of news is it that you’re thinking that I don’t want to hear about?” Ralph asked. 

“That’s what I was thinking about, Ralphie. I was thinking you might take this news a bit hard because of what I’m about to tell you,” Karen said. 

“What is there to worry about? Go ahead and spit it out,” Ralph said. 

He didn’t know what his wife was going to tell him about what her parents had told her about him so he wasn’t prepared. 

“Well, Ralphie, my parents told me about your meeting at lunch. My dad said that.” 

Karen gulped before she could tell Ralph about Don McCarey telling her that he and Shirley not liking him. 

“Said what, sweetcakes?” 

Ralph looked directly at his redheaded wife in the face. 

“Dad said that he and Mom thought that you weren’t the right one for me and were too old for me. You know what I told them?” Karen asked. 

“No. What did you tell them?”

Ralph wanted to hear this. He took a bite of his bacon and eggs Karen had made for that morning’s breakfast. 

“I told him and Mom that I didn’t care they thought if you were too old for me. I told them that you were the perfect one for me and they couldn’t tell me who I could and couldn’t see.” 

“Good for you, sweetcakes. I like what you told your parents,” Ralph said. 

“Thank you, Ralphie,” she said as they kissed. 

“Well, sweetcakes, I wish I could stay longer, but you know today is my first day at school,” Ralph said, seeing that it was time to head off to Jefferson High. 

“That’s right, Ralphie. We’ll talk more about this later and I can hear your side of the story what you thought of my parents,” Karen said.

“I already know what I think of them,” he said, getting his things ready for his first day.

Before he left, he kissed his girlfriend on the lips and she watched him leave the house. 

“See you tonight, sweetcakes,” Ralph said. 

“See you tonight, Ralphie,” Karen said and watched him walk out of the door. 

That’s when Karen saw it was time for her to head to the sheriff’s office. She knew today was going to be a busy day.


	8. Chapter 8

Several minutes later, Ralph parked into the high school parking lot. After taking the car keys out of the ignition, Ralph locked the car and walked into the old school he went to so long ago. He saw how much this place had changed since his time. 

“This place sure has changed since I was here,” Ralph said to himself as he headed for the principal’s office. 

He saw that the principal, Louise Martin was in her office.

“Hi, Mr. Malph. Welcome to Jefferson High,” Principal Martin greeted him as he walked in. 

“Hi. I need help finding my classroom,” he said. 

“I’d be happy to show you your room, Mr. Malph. I’ll be there in a minute,” Principal Martin said. 

Ralph nodded as he waited for her. After Principal Martin walked out of the office, she told Ralph, “Your students are waiting for you in your classroom. I will introduce you.” 

“I know how they did when I was away because my sub told me.” 

They walked up to the second floor in silence. 

“This is your room,” Principal Martin told Ralph when they reached 237. 

“Thank you, ma’am. I’ll be sure to remember that.” 

The two of them walked into the classroom. 

“Class, I’d like to introduce you to your new teacher,” Principal Martin told the students.

The class could see that Ralph wasn’t familiar to them. They had thought that Potsie was their teacher. 

“Where’s Mr. Webber? Isn’t he our teacher?” one boy asked. 

“No. He was your sub,” Principal Martin said. 

“Oh,” another girl joined in. 

“Class, I’d like to introduce to you, your new teacher, Mr. Ralph Malph,” Principal Martin said as the class clapped. 

“Thank you, Class,” Ralph said as they watched Principal Martin leave the classroom.

“Am I happy to be here. Let me tell you why I wasn’t here last week. I wasn’t here last week because I was away in Washington, D. C. to meet my girlfriend’s parents and I had that trip planned for a long period of time before I took this job,” Ralph told the class.

“Who’s your girlfriend?” one of the boys asked. 

“Karen McCarey. She works at the sheriff’s department here in Milwaukee,” Ralph answered. 

After Ralph took roll call, he asked the class what Potsie had taught them while he was away, even if he already knew this. 

“Yes, Jessica?” 

He looked at the brunette girl in the third row. 

“He told us about the Osmond Family from the nineteen fifties to the nineteen eighties,” she answered. 

“Thank you for answering,” Ralph said.

“We will talk about other musicians,” Ralph told the class. 

“Can anybody tell me who began rock and roll?” Ralph asked. 

A blonde boy in the back row raised his hand. 

“Yes, Frankie?” Ralph asked, looking at his attendance sheet. 

“Is it Buddy Holly?” Frankie asked. 

“No, not Buddy Holly. He was one of the pioneers in that day,” Ralph said. 

Another boy from the third row raised his hand.

“I know!” the boy said. 

“Yes, Tyler?” 

Ralph looked at the redheaded boy in the third row. 

“The Beatles?” 

“Not the Beatles, Tyler. They started their career in the United Kingdom but didn’t get discovered in America until later. Rock and roll did start in the fifties,” Ralph hinted the class. 

The class thought a bit longer. One of the boys, whose name was Ryan, who had hazel eyes and curly red hair raised his hand. 

“Yes, Ryan?” Ralph said. 

“Elvis Presley?” Ryan asked.

“Correct. Elvis was the one who started rock and roll and later on, the Everly Brothers and Buddy Holly and others joined in. That’s why they were called pioneers,” Ralph explained to the class, “but Elvis had a big career.” 

He went on to talk about Elvis Presley. 

“People loved Elvis Presley, even after he went to the Army in the nineteen sixties. They loved Elvis Presley for his music, they loved Elvis for his movies, they loved him for his looks,” Ralph went on.

“There was one thing the girls didn’t have about Elvis,” Ralph said. 

“Could you name that one thing that girls couldn’t have Elvis for?” 

“The peanut butter sandwiches?” Ryan asked. 

“Not those, Ryan. Guess again. Good guess, though.” 

“Graceland?” Tyler asked. 

“Another good guess but no.” 

“I know!” Jessica said, raising her hand. 

“Yes, Jessica?” 

He looked at her from the blackboard. 

“Priscilla Presley.” 

“Correct!” he said, writing Priscilla Presley on the blackboard. 

“That was one reason why girls in the day couldn’t have him was because he was married at the time,” Ralph said to the class.

“They wanted him for his good looks and they didn’t want him to marry her and like the Osmonds and the Jackson 5, they wanted the famous to themselves,” Ralph said. 

“I’m sure Mr. Webber has told you a bit about the Jackson 5 and the Osmonds,” Ralph said as the class nodded. 

That’s when the bell rang for the period. 

“Time flies, doesn’t it? Class, I’d like you to start your first paper. It will be expected to be in by the end of the month. The paper will be on the King of Rock ‘N’ Roll himself and how he started rock and roll,” Ralph said as he dismissed class for the period and the class groaned as they left the classroom. 

That evening, Karen was in the kitchen, making that night’s meal for herself and Ralph when she heard the kitchen and went up to the stove. 

He went up behind Karen and put his hands over her eyes and said, “Guess who.” 

“I already know it’s you, Ralphie. Wrong time for games,” Karen told him as they kissed.

As they sat down to dinner, Karen asked, “How was your first day at school?” 

“Fine. It went well,” Ralph said, cutting a bite of steak. 

“Good.” 

She liked to hear that her boyfriend’s day went well, especially for a first day on the job.

“How did your day go, sweetcakes?” Ralph asked. 

“Busy. You would have to see it to be one of us,” Karen said. 

“I believe it, sweetcakes. Even if I’m not the officer of the law like you, I believe it after hearing what you tell me,” Ralph said. 

“Tell me what you taught your class today,” Karen said, interested in her boyfriend’s first day on the job. 

“Are you sure you want to hear?” Ralph asked. 

“Sure I’m sure,” Karen said. 

“All we did was talk about who started rock and roll and some of Elvis’s history,” Ralph said. 

“I remember Elvis. My father told my brother everything about the King. That’s how Jay got interested on having his own career as an Elvis Presley impersonator. Nobody can beat Jay and Elvis,” she told Ralph. 

“What songs does your brother know?” Ralph asked, finding this interesting. 

“Jay knows every tune Elvis has done. He also knows every song ever recorded,” Karen told him. 

“Wow,” was all Ralph could think of to say.

“Are we ready to talk about your side of the story of meeting my parents?” Karen asked.

“What about it?” 

“I want to hear what your thoughts were on the meeting,” she said. 

“There is no story, sweetcakes.” 

“What do you have to say about Mom and Dad then?” she asked. 

“I liked them. They were cool,” he said. 

“I will tell them you said that,” Karen said, “but I am hearing two different sides of the story.” 

They were now done with dinner. Ralph helped her clear the table and wash the dishes.

“Thanks, Ralphie.” 

A couple hours later it was time for bed so they both turned the lights out and went to bed.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Ralph was up early. He had been doing a lot of thinking lately. Even though he had just met Karen’s parents, he was thinking of asking her to marry him, whether her parents like him or not. The minute Ralph walked to the front door, he heard the phone ring. He went to the kitchen and answered it. 

“Hello?” 

“Hi, Ralph,” he heard Richie’s voice on the other end say. 

“Hi, Rich.” 

“Rich, I really can’t speak with you. I have class to teach. We can catch up this weekend, okay?”

“Okay. How is it going with your class so far?” Richie asked. 

“It’s going well so far. Today is my second day,” Ralph said. 

“Well, Rich, I’ll give you and Fonzie a call this weekend and we’ll catch up. Remember, I don’t want the twerp around,” Ralph said, thinking of Chachi. 

“I gotcha, Ralph. Fonzie and I will make sure Chachi stays out of our conversation. It’ll be just like the good old days when I told him to get lost,” Richie said as he and Ralph broke into laughter and hung up.

That’s when he noticed Karen walking into the kitchen. 

“Morning, sweetcakes,” Ralph greeted Karen. 

“Morning, Ralphie,” she said as the two kissed.

The two ate in silence that morning and both drove off to work at the same time that morning. 

When Ralph arrived at Jefferson High that morning, he found a few students waiting to be let in the classroom. He heard some of the boys giggling as he unlocked the door. He wondered what it was the boys found humorous. He knew it was none of his business so he stayed quiet. Ralph put his things on his desk and went back out of the room and waited for the rest of the kids to arrive. After the last of the students were in the classroom and seated, Ralph took roll call. He cleared his throat before he began to speak.

“If some of you weren’t here yesterday, I would like to see you after class so you can collect your homework from me in case you missed yesterday’s class. Yesterday’s topic was who started rock ‘n’ roll and the history of Elvis Presley,” Ralph said to the class.

After giving a few of the students their missed assignment from the day before, Ralph watched them disappear. Lunchtime arrived. Ralph decided to eat in the classroom. He had an unexpected visitor that day at lunch. 

“Hi, Ralph,” Chachi said.

Ralph gave a little jump because he knew he wasn’t expecting anyone today. 

“Hi, twerp. How did you know this was my room?” Ralph asked in a surprised voice.

“One of the students helped me.” 

“So that explains it. I don’t have much time to chitchat, you twerp. This is my lunch break,” Ralph said. 

“You have plenty of time, Ralph. I see the message you’re sending me. You’re telling me to get lost, right? Just like the good old days when everyone told me to get lost,” Chachi said. 

“Back then we meant it. Now it’s the future, we can tell you to get lost again. So pretty please with sugar on top will you get lost?” Ralph asked. 

“Some friend you are, Ralph. What kind of friend drops by and says hello to a friend and when the other friend tells his friend to get lost? Huh? Some greeting I get for a friend,” Chachi said, walking out of the classroom. 

It was finally the weekend. Ralph knew what he wanted to do this weekend – propose to Karen McCarey. He never knew what kind of jewelry she liked so he sure was going to have a hard time picking out a ring when he was going to propose to her. There was one thing he hadn’t done yet and that was introducing her to his parents, Mickey and Minnie Malph. 

That Saturday afternoon, Ralph met his friends at Arnold’s for lunch. He was the first one there. He spent all morning shopping for Karen’s engagement ring. He thought a pink sapphire ring would be the perfect way to propose to her. He was just closing the tiny box as Richie joined him at the table. 

“Hi, Ralph. Has Fonzie made it yet?” Richie asked after the two friends said hello. 

“I haven’t seen him. You’re the first one,” Ralph said. 

The two talked until they saw their friend in the black leather jacket come their way and take a seat next to Richie. 

“Hi, Fonz,” the two said in unison. 

“Hi,” Fonzie said. 

“Guys, I have something I want to show you,” Ralph said the minute Fonzie sat down.

“What?” Richie asked, his eyes staring in Ralph’s direction. 

Richie’s eyes never left Ralph’s direction as Ralph took the engagement ring out of his pocket. 

“This,” Ralph said, showing Fonzie and Richie the tiny box. 

“It’s just a box, Malph.” 

“Not just any box, Fonz.” 

Ralph opened the tiny box and both Fonzie and Richie were surprised to see a pink sapphire ring. 

“What’s this all about?” Richie asked. 

“Don’t you see, Richie? I’m going to ask Karen to marry me.” 

“What do her parents think about you? Do they approve?” Richie asked. 

“Karen told me what they thought of me. She said they disapprove because I’m fifteen years older. I don’t care what they think. I’m going to marry her. Maybe we’ll have a wedding without any friends and family but we’ll see,” Ralph said. 

“Ralph, are you sure Karen is the right girl you want to spend the rest of your life with? Look at all the girls you’ve had trouble with in the past,” Richie reminded him. 

“Don’t remind me, Richie. Yes, I’m sure Karen McCarey is the perfect girl for me. I can see her as the future Mrs. Ralph Malph. Who knows, maybe she’ll change her name to Deputy Malph,” Ralph said. 

“Besides, Rich, all my girl troubles are long gone now, thanks to Karen.” 

Ralph knew all this was true. 

“I guess if you’re this happy, go ahead and propose, even if it will make her parents even more angrier at you,” Richie said, “but again, congratulations, old buddy.” 

“Thanks, Rich.” 

Richie and Ralph both saw how quiet Fonzie was. 

That’s when the three ordered their meals. 

“That’s a very nice ring, Ralph. Who’s it for?” Al Delvecchio asked, seeing the pink sapphire ring. 

“My girlfriend, Karen. I’m going to propose to her this weekend,” Ralph told Al.

“Congratulations,” Al said and left the booth. 

Ralph closed the tiny box a second time and put it back in his pocket. 

The three friends talked the whole time they ate. Fonzie was the first one to leave, congratulating Ralph on his way out of the diner. 

“Where are you headed, Ralph? The sheriff’s office so you can propose to her?” Richie asked. 

“You read my mind, Rich. Want to come along?” 

“No, thanks,” Richie said, “you’re on your own.” 

The two spilt up and headed to their cars and drove away.


	10. Chapter 10

Ralph headed immediately to the sheriff’s office. Once he got there, he parked his car in the parking lot and locked the car on his way into the office. Ralph introduced himself to the officer in charge and asked if Deputy McCarey was in. 

“She is, but she’ll be back in a few seconds. She’s doing some routine here at the office,” the officer in charge told Ralph. 

“I’ll wait,” he said, feeling his pocket to make sure the ring was still there. 

It was. 

A few seconds later, Karen walked in. She saw Ralph. She was surprised to see him. 

“Ralphie, what are you doing here?” Karen asked in a surprised voice.

“I have something for you, sweetcakes,” he said. 

“That’s nice, Ralphie, but I don’t have time right now. You can give it to me tonight.”

“Okay,” he said in disappointment. 

The two kissed and she watched him head out the building. One thing Karen wasn’t aware of that Ralph wanted to propose to her with a pink sapphire ring. When Ralph got to his house, he made a call to his parents. He told Mickey and Minnie Malph everything about Karen McCarey. 

“Mom, Dad, you’re going to love her. Come for supper tonight and meet her,” Ralph said and both parents accepted. 

Throughout the afternoon Ralph kept long at the ring. He knew Karen McCarey was the perfect wife for him. He had called Karen at the sheriff’s office earlier that afternoon and told her his parents were coming for dinner that night. 

“They haven’t met you yet, so I thought now would be the perfect time to meet,” he told her.

“Fine with me,” she said. 

Mickey and Minnie Malph arrived before Karen did. 

After the hugging ended, Minnie asked, “Is she here yet?” 

“Not yet, Mom. Karen’ll be here in a few more minutes,” Ralph said. 

“Okay.” 

His parents took their seats on the couch in the living room. They heard a car pull up in the driveway. 

“Must be her now,” Ralph said, hearing a car door slam shut. 

He took a peek through the window. He was right – it was Karen. He opened the front door and walked up to her. 

“Hi, sweetcakes. Ready to meet my parents?” he asked. 

“Yes, Ralphie.” 

The two walked back in the house together. 

“Mom, Dad, this is my girlfriend, Karen McCarey. Karen, these are my parents, Mickey and Minnie Malph,” Ralph said, making introductions. 

The three shook hands. Ralph could tell his parents liked Karen. 

“I’m going to start dinner. Mickey, would you like to help?” Mrs. Malph asked. 

Ralph watched as his parents disappeared into the kitchen to start that night’s meal.

“Karen, I was going to do this at the sheriff’s office but you said no,” Ralph said. 

“Do what?” Karen asked. 

“This,” Ralph said, looking straight into her eyes. 

He got out the pink sapphire ring and put it on her finger and said, “Karen May McCarey, will you marry me?” 

Karen looked at the beautiful ring Ralph had put on her finger. 

“Yes, Ralphie, I will marry you.”


End file.
